You're WHAT?
by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio
Summary: Sort of epilogue of A Legacy of Love. James's under the moonlight proposal to Lily has been accepted without much hesitation and with much joy. Now to tell the rest of the Marauders about the good news. How will they react to this sudden turn of events?


**You're WHAT?**

It was the last day of the summer term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though it was after hours, the lights in one particular tower were still brightly lit. In fact, if anyone ventured to go near it, they would also hear loud music blasting from within, telltale signs of an obvious party going on. And a party it was, for the entire Gryffindor House was celebrating their well-earned seventh-year-in-a-row double victory, winning both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. This (though the Professors tried extremely hard to deny it) was because of a certain foursome who, though troublesome and naughty, made it possible for Hogwarts to smile in these difficult and dark times. They called themselves the Marauders. And, like every other year, they were the self-appointed party hosts of the End-of-Year victory party, single-handedly providing music, food, drinks and, of course, the atmosphere.

Though one of the four was currently missing from the party in the Gryffindor Common Room.

The missing comrade in question, otherwise known as _the_ James Potter, was currently running back to the source of all this commotion, with a very pretty redhead at his heels. The most extraordinary thing about them was that, while running, they were also grinning broadly, too broadly merely if they were happy about the fact that they had help snagged both Cups this year. Indeed, many of the portraits were surprised to see the young couple absent from the traditional party, and some of them even called out to the duo. But they were oblivious to every one of them except the last.

"Where on EARTH have you two been?" the Fat Lady cried out. James Potter and Lily Evans stopped to catch their breath momentarily from all the running. They hadn't wanted to keep it from their friends any longer, and they could hardly bear so much joy themselves.

"S- Sph-" Lily tried to say the password in between her breathing, but it was just not possible when she locked eyes with the bespectacled wizard, because she burst out laughing (which wasn't a very good idea considering she was out of breath). The Fat Lady took this as an opportunity to carry on with her 'lecture'. "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew have it going already! And on your last year too! And stop laughing like mad already, for the love of Merlin!"

Both James and Lily broke into fresh laughter at the sight of the Fat Lady's comical face at that last sentence, with her hands thrown up in defeat and her trying not to be affected by their contagious laughter. Finally, the elderly woman gave up and, smiling down at them, said knowingly, with a twinkle in her eyes, "Do I have a reason to expect an additional occasion for celebration tonight?" "Definitely, madam!" James bowed ceremoniously, having recovered his breath enough to speak coherently. "You're welcome to join us, but for now, 'sphinx'."

"Indeed, dears! In fact, I'm thinking of getting a pint of that mulled mead from the common room portraits… If you'll excuse me…" Swinging forth her portrait to admit the young lovers, she vanished from its frame soon after it swung shut once more, and for the last time that night.

Stepping suddenly into the environment of loud music and wild dancing, it took James and Lily a few moments to get used to the volume the WWN was currently playing. They had to literally fight their way through the crowd in order to find their three friends, who were having a drinking competition at the moment (actually, Sirius dared Peter to drink while Remus, being the rational one, declined and decided instead to keep the score), loudly cheered on by many fifth and sixth years. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity separating the three young men and the young couple by a massive amount of human bodies (why were they always there when you don't need them, and always not there when you need them?), they managed to pry Sirius, Remus and Peter away from the Butterbeer-Firewhiskeys (Sirius did it, of course! He was a true Marauder, after all), calling to the rest, "All right, competition's over! Break it up and enjoy yourselves, everyone!"

By now, Peter was so drunk that he was red in the face, and swayed dangerously when he walked to the nearest sofa to sit down, silently thanking James for saving his pride, instead of losing to Sirius, as he suspected that he was about to. Though considerably smashed himself, Sirius still saw the glow of bliss on his best friend's face… and that of his girlfriend's as well.

"OK Prongs, spill," he plopped himself right in front of the we're-on-cloud-nine couple to get their absolutely undivided attention… not that they hadn't gave it to him already. "You haven't looked this happy since Lily agreed to go out with you."

Recollecting the many incidents prior to her agreeing to go out with James, Lily blushed scarlet at that comment, at the same time knowing now that James never did treat her as a trophy. She was special to him, as he was to her. "We have a surprise for you," she answered happily, squeezing James's hand affectionately. Sirius rolled his eyes and mimed "Get a room!", Remus rolled _his_ eyes and shook his head at Sirius's antics, while Peter was just trying not to barf right there and then in front of everyone. But no matter, as the next words shocked him into forgetting about the amount of alcohol in his system.

"We're engaged." Hazel eyes met green ones as their owners chorused the news together. Time stood still.

"You're WHAT?" Remus whispered disbelievingly, thinking that he had heard wrongly, though he very much wish that he_had_ heard right.

"We're engaged," Lily repeated patiently, the satisfied and blissful smile never sliding off her radiant face. She lifted her left hand to confirm her statement. There, on her fourth finger, rested a simple yet elegant engagement ring, with a single emerald set on the band of silver.

"You two're _engaged_?" Sirius asked slowly, as if finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, Padfoot. We are _engaged_." It was James who answered this time, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Merlin, was it so hard to believe?

"As in to be _married_?" Peter was equally dumbfounded.

"Yes… we… are… engaged… to…be…married…" Lily repeated slowly for her fiancé's three stock-still friends, reasoning that it was the alcohol influencing their brain processing speed.

Silence. Then…

"WHEE!" Sirius was the first to react, jumping up from his spot and whooping so loudly that half the common room went quiet, wondering what Black was up to this time. "Oh Merlin, it is happening! It is happening! Oh yeah! I love you man!" And saying that, he hugged his best friend tightly before proceeding to climb up the nearest table and shout into the already silent common room, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? It seems that we have been provided with an extra reason to celebrate tonight! You see… Ouch! James!"

Hastily, James pulled Sirius down from the table to prevent him from divulging anything else to the rest of the Gryffindor House. Unfortunately, Sirius was never one to be quiet about 'man-handling', and struggled a fair bit with James to regain his stage. That is, until James pulled him down to his level and whispered urgently, "Padfoot, keep it down! I need to talk to you about this first!" "Oh, come on, James, what's there to discuss? I'm sure everyone would be happy for you and…" The last word came out, however, as a muffled sound because James, with the help of a grinning Remus, who got the message when James gave him the 'distress' eye, covered Sirius's mouth and attempted to haul him off the table.

Afraid that Sirius would try announcing it to the world again, James finally divulged the reason for his secrecy. "Padfoot, I don't think it's going to be a good idea. Voldemort would use anything he can get his stinky hands on. I'd rather not have him know about it for as long as possible, if you get my drift." Sirius immediately stopped his 'freedom fight' and nodded to show that he understood. Both James and Remus released their over-enthusiastic friend and watched as he addressed the crowd again, "Never mind, folks. Just remember to celebrate tonight extra good!" And with that, he climbed down, resuming his former position in front of James and Lily.

"Though…" Sirius added as an afterthought. "It's kind of hard not to notice it, seeing as you spent your whole time at Hogwarts going after Lily. 'Go out with me, Evans?'" he imitated perfectly, receiving a whacking behind his head, courtesy of one James Potter. "Oww! Potter!"

"It's not as bad as the aftermath of every rejection," the sandy-haired young man mused quietly. "The she's-allegedly-nothing-to-me-but-I-still-want-her look. Hehe…"

"Oh, come on! It's just as a precaution," replied James, half exasperated with his friends. "Dating Lily is one thing. To marry her is another. It shows that we are deeply committed with each other. We all know that Voldemort takes pleasure in destroying love."

"But he'll never destroy us," Lily said softly, snuggling closer to James. "Not you, me, Sirius, Remus, or Peter. What we have will survive past petty arguments, this war, and even death…"

The group lapsed into thought quietly. This time, Peter was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, and so the remaining question is when and where, don't you think?"

Sirius perked up at Peter's question. "Oh oh! And who's best man, Prongs, my mate? Me? Me?" he queried with an excitement that seemed to fill up the entire room. James laughed at the scene before him.

"Yes, yes, it's you, Padfoot, in cause you haven't realised." Hearing that, Sirius let out another whoop of joy and would have started dancing across the room, had he not hear the bridegroom-to-be's voice, "But I can always…. I don't know… swap for Moony if you misbehave…" James dropped it out deliberately casual, baiting Sirius, setting the spring. And the spring was set off almost immediately.

"WHAT? NNNOOO! PRONGSIE YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'VE BEEN YOUR BEST-BLOODY-FRIEND SINCE FIRST YEAR! PLEASE!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, and Sirius recognised it immediately. It said quite plainly, 'Well then. And behave yourself, or else…' Obediently, he settled down on the couch, but anyone could see that he couldn't contain it. Just like James and Lily before, it was a joy too great to be withheld within one self. After all, this world is all about sharing the love, isn't it?

However, try as he might, he couldn't stop from letting out a cackle of evil laughter, the sort that goes "hehehehe…" Soon, the whole group was laughing and congratulating the soon-to-be married couple, toasting each other (all except Peter, who was still very bloated with all the Butterbeer-Firewhiskey he had consumed earlier, and consented to a verbal congratulations instead) with any beverage they could lay their hands on. Thus, the celebrations went on well into the night. It was not until Professor McGonagall turned up at one in the morning and insisting that they should pack it in before they reluctantly returned the common room to its original look, with all traces of Gryffindor's victory vanished.

In the dormitories, James was checking his trunk when he felt Sirius's gaze on him. Lifting his head, he saw that he was not mistaken. Sirius had an unreadable expression on his face. The other two occupants of the dormitory are thankfully asleep.

"So," Sirius said by way of starting a conversation. "That's why you wanted a few minutes with her?" It was a statement rather than a question, but James nodded anyway. His best friend nodded as well.

"Ah well, I should've known. Only Lily has the power to draw you from us," he answered understandingly, smiling slightly. "You really love her."

"Yes." The young man with hazel eyes sighed at the vision of his beloved. "And you and Remus and Peter, never forget. We're family, all of us, even if we're 'different' from others."

"Mm hmm," was Sirius's only reply. After a brief pause, he added, "We've finished Hogwarts. It feels strange. Very strange. Every year before the summer holidays I'd think, 'Oh, I'm coming back here next year.' And then suddenly, I won't be anymore, as a student." Another pause. "It is my home."

"I know, Padfoot, I know. It's the place where we learnt so many things…"

"…it's the place we met each other, Remus and Peter…"

"…it's the place we wrecked so much havoc…"

"…it's the place we leave the teachers scratching their heads over what to do with us…"

"…it's the place we learnt to love…"

"James?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, my brother."

"I love you too, Sirius."

"Goodnight Prongs."

"Goodnight Padfoot."

– _Finis –_


End file.
